Down 4 You
by LazySmurf247
Summary: AU: Angelica gets released from prison and goes to Charming to find her brother. What will she do when she sees her ex best friend? The one that got her sent to prison. Plus, will she find love with one of the Sons? Kozik/OC Rated T for language. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey you guys! Here's another story for ya'll that I came up with and I'd have to say, I have plenty more SOA stories that's itchin' to get out! But in time, they will. This one is gonna be a little different. It's going to be after season 2, obviously, and yes, Half Sack is no longer with us, they found Abel and Gemma is back with them, and everything will come together. I hope you enjoy this and as always R&R!

P.S. I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy... just my OC's! Thanks!

* * *

...Chapter 1...

Wednesday - Febuary 10, 2010 - 7:15am.

It was finally Angelica's time to go. She's been in the Arizona's Correction Facility for Women, for the past eight years. Since she was eighteen, for breaking and entering, underage DUI, and grand theft auto. That night, she was supposed to have a getaway car, which was her best friend Chloe, but as soon as everything went down, and the cops were closing in, Chloe panicked, and booked it, letting Angelica take the fall, which landed her in prison, and Angelica hasn't heard from her since.

The bright sun blinded Angelica's eyes as the detective walked her through the triple thick gates, then she smiled, breathing in the morning air. Before they went through the last one, the detective turned to her. "I don't want you back here, Miss Labrava... I pulled a lot of strings to get your sentence reduced, letting you out."

Angelica smiled. "Thank you, Detective Harrison, I really appreciate it."

"Well, if you ever need me for anything, you have my number."

"Okay." she gave him a hug. "Thank you, so much."

"You're welcome." he smiled, letting go. "Now, you be good and stay out of trouble." she nodded and he pointed his finger at her. "I mean it."

"All right." she nodded again, then she walked through the last gate, and felt freedom, walking up to her two good friends- Aiden and Jared, who were sitting in the car. She put her box of things down and knocked on the window. Both of the guys got out and gave her a big hug. "Yay!" she cheered. "I have freedom!"

Aiden let go first. "It's so good to see you like this than through a window with a phone."

"I know, right?" she laughed, letting go of Jared. "So how are you guys?"

"We're just happy that you're out." Jared smiled. "What would you like to do?"

"Okay, I've given this a lot of thought." Angelica started. "First, I want a _huge_ bacon double cheeseburger from Fuddruckers, second, I want to go shopping for new clothes, shoes, and a car." she paused. "And third, I want to go to Charming, to find my brother."

"In California?" asked Aiden.

"Yeah."

"Okay." Jared clapped his hands. "Let's do this."

* * *

It took two days for Angelica to get the stuff she needed and wanted, plus she got herself a new phone and brand new navy blue '10 Chevy Camero for her trip. After everything was packed in the trunk and back seat, and she was ready to go, it was around six in the morning.

She walked outside and saw the guys leaning up against her car. "So, I guess, this is it." Angelica said, putting her purse in the passenger seat.

"It doesn't have to be."

"Jared." she sighed. "I..."

"When are you coming back?"

She could see the hurt in Jared's eyes. "I'm not sure, but you know that you guys can visit me... whenever you want."

"Good." he nodded, then gave her a hug. "You be careful out there."

"I will."

"And if you need me for anything, just call, I don't care what time."

"Okay." she nodded, letting go, then she gave Aiden a hug. "Keep an eye on Jared for me." she whispered.

"I plan on it." he said, letting go of her. "Take care."

"Yeah, you two take care too... bye." she said, then got into her Camero, and drove off, heading west to California.

* * *

Angelica passed the 'Welcome to Charming' sign eleven and a half hours later, and smiled, because she hasn't been here in a long time. The first thing she did was, she got a room at Motel 6 and put all of her stuff in there, then drove over to Teller - Morrow Automotive. She pulled in and parked her car, then got out and looked around.

Seconds later, a guy walked up to her, wiping his hands with a rag. "Can I help you with something?"

She read his name tag. "Yeah, Tig... I need to talk to my brother."

"Okay, who's your brother?"

"I'm not sure if you remember me... but I'm Angelica, Happy's sister." she paused. "I was fourteen when I was here, then I moved to Arizona, after I turned seventeen."

"Oh, right." Tig nodded. "Yeah, I remember, how are you?"

"Better now."

"What were you doing in Arizona?"

"Well, a year after I moved, I got locked up."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I just got out a few days ago." she paused. "So, where's my brother?"

"Him and his _almost_ Old Lady are up in Tacoma for the weekend."

"Who is she? And what do you mean by _almost_?"

"Well, they've been off and on for the past couple of years, but he hasn't given her a crow yet."

"What's her name?"

"Chloe Wilson." Tig noticed the scowl on Angelica's face, that almost looked identical to Happy's, and it kind of scared him. "Um... what's wrong?"

"That pussy ass bitch got with MY brother?"

"You know her?"

"Yeah, she used to be my best friend, who ran off, letting me catch the fall, which landed me in prison." Angelica shook her head. "I can't believe this shit."

Minutes later, both of them heard "Who you harassing now, Tiggy?"

"Shut the fuck up, Koz and get back to work." he shook his head. "Go do something useful."

Angelica turned around and gasped. "Kozik!" she yelled, jumping into his arms for a hug.

"Um... okay, not that I mind, a woman jumping on me, but who are you?"

She let go, but still held onto his work shirt. "It's me... Angelica."

His eyes widened. "Hap's baby sister?" she nodded. "Oh, wow." he gave her another hug. "Long time, no see." he backed up to look at her. "And you're all grown up, lookin' hot!" she blushed as Tig rolled his eyes, then Koz let go. "So where you staying?"

"At Motel 6 for now, but I really need to talk to Hap."

"He's in Tacoma and I can take you there tomorrow." he suggested. "But tonight, you can just hang out with me."

"Sure." she nodded with a smile.

"You go wait by the picnic table." Koz winked. "I'll be right back."

"Okay." she nodded again, then he went into the clubhouse, and she saw Tig shaking his head. "What?"

"That's a bad idea... getting with your brothers best friend, especially _that_ self centered prick."

"I'm not looking to get with him or anyone else."

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah."

"Good, because Kozik is the biggest piece of shit on this planet."

"Um, okay... thanks for the heads up." she nodded, then went over to the picnic table, and sat down on top of it, waiting for Koz to come back out.

* * *

A/N: Okay, there is chapter one. I don't know Happy's name on the show, so Angelica's last name is his real last name. I think this story will be a good one! Thanks for reading and don't forget to R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

...Chapter 2...

Kozik came back out a few minutes later, with two beers in his hand, and handed one to Angelica. "Here."

"Thank you." she took a sip. "Oh, my God, that tastes so good. I haven't had a beer in a long time."

Koz laughed. "How come?"

"Well, because I've been in prison for the past eight years."

"Are you serious?"

"Yep." she nodded. "I got out a few days ago and there's maybe a few more things left on my to-do list."

"Which is?"

"Eat a _huge_ bacon double cheeseburger, buy clothes, a car, and shoes, get laid, and come to Charming... but not necessarily in that order."

"What have you done so far?"

"Everything... but getting laid."

Koz raised his eyebrow and smirked. "Maybe, I could help you with that."

Angelica grinned. "Yeah, maybe."

Koz chuckled, taking a sip. "So, if you don't mind me asking... how'd you get put in prison?"

"Underage DUI, grand theft auto, plus breaking and entering."

"Wow... you're a little bad ass." he smiled. "I like it."

"Yeah, well, that night I was supposed to have a getaway car, and she was my best friend, but she got scared, and ran like a little bitch." Angelica sighed. "Letting me take the fall."

"Damn... so your best friend."

"Ex."

"Okay, your ex best friend... what are you gonna do when you see her?"

"Not sure yet." she shook her head. "But I'll figure it out by the time you take me to Tacoma."

Koz looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"That bitch is dating my brother."

"Chloe? No way."

"Yep, she left me to take the fall and I spent over eight years in that damn prison, that's eight years of my life I'll never get back... I'm gonna slit her fucking throat."

Koz put his arm around her shoulder and laughed. "Relax, Killa... damn, you sound just like your brother."

She laughed, shaking her head. "So how close are they?"

"I don't know." he removed his arm and shrugged. "They fight every other day and.." he got closer to whisper. "She cheats on him all the time and Hap doesn't even know."

Angelica frowned. "Why not? How come you know?"

"I caught her more than once and she begged me not to tell."

"But with who?"

"Hale."

"I think I remember him." she groaned. "I'm definitely gonna hit her and hit him for getting with the stupid bitch."

A few minutes later, Angelica saw four guys walking up to them. "Hey." Koz greeted them with a wave.

"Who's this?" the one with the VP patch asked, but looked familiar to her.

"Guys, this is Angelica... Hap's little sister." Koz paused. "Angie, this is." he pointed one by one. "Jax, Juice, Chibs, and the new Prospect- Mikey."

"Hey." she waved.

"I remember you." Chibs smiled. "But you were a little girl and you moved to Arizona."

"Yep."

"Whatchu been doing in Arizona?"

"Well, Jax." she started. "After I turned eighteen and up until two days ago, I've been residing in the Correction Facility for Women, for over eight years."

Jax, Juice, and Chibs eyes widened, then Mikey asked "What'd you do?"

Angelica smirked. "I killed someone for asking one too many questions."

He swallowed hard. "Oh, sorry 'bout that."

Koz and Angelica laughed, then she said "I'm just kidding."

"Okay, what'd you do?" Jax asked, as he lit up his cigarette.

Angelica took a deep breath, having to repeat her charges all over again. "Underage DUI, breaking and entering, and last but not least, grand theft auto."

"Wow." Juice said. "You did all of that?"

"Yeah, but I was supposed to get ten to fifteen years, but thanks to my detective friend, he got it reduced to eight." she shook her head. "And I don't ever wanna go back."

"If you don't kill Chloe... you won't." Koz added.

"That's true." she nodded and shrugged. "But oh, well."

"Chloe? Happy's Chloe?"

"Yes, Jax." Angelica nodded. "She was my best friend, who was supposed to pick me up in a getaway car, but she ran, and I went to prison."

"Damn." Jax shook his head.

"Well, if I don't end up killing her, then... I'll just beat the bitch down, either way, she's on my shit list."

"If you're related to Happy, I don't think I'd wanna be on that list." Juice laughed.

Koz nudged Angelica's arm and smirked. "I would."

She laughed and nodded. "You just might, Mr. Kozik."

"Hey, is that your Camero over there?" Mikey asked, looking at it.

"Yep, I got it after I got released."

"It's nice." Mikey nodded.

"Thanks." she smiled.

"Fucking ass kiss." Juice said, punching him in the arm.

A few minutes later, Koz's phone rang. "Uh-oh, it's your big brother." he dug it out of his pocket.

"Don't tell him I'm here." Angelica said, smacking his leg.

"All right, all right... everyone shut up." he pressed the speaker button. "Hey Happy, what's going on?"

"Nothin... what you doing?"

"Just sitting here with some lovely company." he winked at Angelica.

Happy chuckled. "With those three bitches you had in your room the other night?"

"Uh, no." Koz saw Angelica's eyebrow rasied and saw the guys either shaking their heads or trying not to laugh. "What'd you call for, Hap?"

"There's been a change of plan, so me and Chloe will be back to Charming, possibly tomorrow night."

"Okay, why?"

"I don't fucking know, but I guess Chlo's grandma died and she'll be staying with her grandpa in Lodi for the rest of the weekend."

"What?" Angelica whispered loud.

"Uh, okay, Hap... see you tomorrow, later." then Koz hung up, then looked at Angelica. "What?"

"Nothing." she shook her head. "It's nothing."

Koz gave her a funny look, but let it go for now, then smacked Angelica lightly on her arm. "You hungry? Wanna come with me for a bite to eat?"

"Yeah, sure."

Koz stood up and helped her off the picnic table, then looked at the guys. "See you later, Boys."

"Bye." she waved, then her and Koz walked over to the bikes.

He got on and put on his helmet. "Ready?"

"Yep." she nodded, getting on behind him. "Be gentle, it's my first time."

Koz slowly turned his head. "What?"

She laughed out loud. "I'm kidding, but it's been a _long_ time since I've been on a motorcycle."

"Well, Sweetheart." he paused, giving her another helmet. "There's nothing to it." she laughed, putting it on her head as Koz started his bike. "Hold on, I don't bite... much." she grinned, shaking her head, wrapping her arms around him, then Koz rode off.

Tig walked up to the guys and smacked Jax on the arm. "Where they going?"

"Go get something to eat." he shook his head, watching them exit the lot. "Hap's not gonna like Koz all up on his little sister."

"Nope." Tig shook his head. "I sure as hell wouldn't, I'd kill the bastard."

" What do you think she'll do to Chloe?"

Jax smacked Juice upside his head. "Shut up and get back to work."


End file.
